Space MAINIA!
A world that was made by Devon that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. Computer Room Straightforward smash Meanie/Mini bots level for Brains and finish. Hot ppppepperrs!! Straightfoward smash Jalapenos and Boomkins level. Lone Candle is by the corner before the next corner to the exit. Need More GAS! (Hammer Keychain) At the start, you will need to Jet Pack through the chasm, until you reach the inner part of the level. Note the portal on the top left corner of the level during the Jet Pack chasm, it's the entrance to Secret Level Jet packs. Once there, you will have to fight a lot of Boomkins and Robofactories producing Minibots. Note the Hammer Keychain is guarded by a whole bunch of Boomkins in the right side of the room. The lone Candle of the level is in here. Once you are done with all the enemies, just go to the exit portal and finish. Jet packs (Secret Level) Just take the Jet packs and jet around for the Brains and Candles and finish the level. MAD ROBOTS (Pumpkin Keychain) For starters, note the hidden candle in this level.The other one is behind the wall near the portal exit. Otherwise, this is a relatively simple mash em up level, just smash the robots and open the switches for the walls to the Xeno area, then smash the Xenos. Note the Pumpkin Keychain is hidden here. The cookie factory (Squash Keychain) Kill all the Ninjabread men,then the wall will unlock. The Squash Keychain is waiting in the next room. Then get the Candle on/flip the switch to release Bob the Biscuit.Finish him off and grab the last Candle in the darkness where Bob the Biscuit came from, then you can finish. Space cave It's a slight goodguys vs badguys war going on. However, as there's a Xeno Queen inside the enclosure,i advise you going to the left and flip the switch to unlock the door so you can go in and help them with it. Please note the Candle of the level hidden in the top left dark corner. Then just collect all the Brains in the room, mash all the remaining enemies and finish. THE QUEENS! Just bash them Xeno Queens and finish. Alien cave Note the Candles of the level are at the top right corner of the level and the northwestern part of the level. Otherwise, even though it's rather big, it's just a Xeno mash level, just smash em and get the Brains and finish. Hurry up! As the title implies, you need to quickly deal with a bunch of enemies that are going to spawn on you. Otherwise a simple small monster mash level. Blast Off! Once the Spaceship lands, note the hidden candle to the left before entering the complex. Otherwise, get to business and start mashing them robots and grabbing the keys. Once you are done with the robots, go to the Red Door where the Zombies await. After slaying them, the Green Key will be available. Go through the Green Door and meet the Happy Stick Man.Beat him for the last Candle and collect the last brain.Now go through the portal to warp back and go to the exit to finish the level. Robot lab Actually quite a simple level, just grab the keys available, grab your first Hammer and start Robot mashing, key taking and brain and Candle collecting. Note there's a hidden Candle here. Guide the bunny Just your standard escort Buddy Bunny level. Security Smash all the turrets for access as it says, then go further in to smash Meaniebots. Note the Candle of the level is hidden here. Grab all the Brains and finish. Speeeeeeeeder! (Key of Lunacy) Relatively short but crazy level, just note the Candle hidden outside at the southwestern corner of the map and the one hidden behind a barrel where the MechaBouaphas are. Wacky attack! Smallish monster mash level.Just mash everything and the Candle will be unlocked.Then finish. Swaper 2256 (Rocket Keychain) Clone yourself! Just flip the switch and step into the clone machine 9000000,what could go wrong? Apparently, alot. Just proceed on in the level, step on the switch in the next room, defeat your Evil Clone,get the Brains and proceed into the portal to try activate the machine again, which will fail even harder......Make sure to get the 2 Candles in the room before you proceed. Defeat the MechaBouapha and finish. Mazey Loony's bot Before we start, note this hidden Candle in the level. This is just like your usual all out boss battle monster mash.Just defeat the Loonybot 5000 and finish. Flying loony Just smash the Loony Zoomer,take his Candle and finish. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be